1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap having recess at the bottom surface for receiving the contacting portions of the contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,353 issued to Ma on Jun. 14, 2005 discloses a conventional electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein and a pick-up cap assembled thereon. The insulative housing comprises a bottom wall and four side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The side wall comprises a step. The contacts each comprises a contacting portion extending beyond the top surface of the bottom wall. The pick-up cap comprises a plate body portion and a plurality of hooks extending downwardly from the body portion. The lower surface of the body portion is supported by the step and the hooks hook with the insulative housing to secure the pick-up cap on the insulative housing
The contacting portions of the contacts are lower than the top surface of the step, that is to say the pick-up cap can not touch the contacts, which can protect the contacts from being damaged by the pick-up cap. Thus, the height of the step must be high enough to support the pick-up cap to a certain height. So, the height of the whole electrical connector assembly is also limited.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical connector assembly having an improved pick-up cap to overcome the problems mentioned above.